Marriage Days
by XxVegeta'sLoverxX
Summary: you get married, have a baby, have to fight the demon who raped you, go to see see Nero. What are you to do while you are married? Dante X OC
1. Sparta

Some things are...just not to be said at all...

Wait... I am not suppose to be talking right now because I was just kidnaped by a demon even though I am the queen of all demons...

"How dare you defy your queen!" I say growling. I am trying to break free from these arms that are holding me, but they are just making my arms bleed cause it is holding me so tight.

"Well I don't listen to prissy women who tell demons such as myself what to do." It says smirking. I growled again trying to get free.

"You won't escape Sparta there is no where to run anyway." It say cackling.

I put my head down. It pulled my chin up and I growled. "Why look so gloomy? I will handle you with care heh." It says chuckling.

The other one strips my clothes off, all of my clothes. My legs are spread out by a stick as I am naked . Also my hand are tied behind my back so I can't hurt them.

"You are so hairy down there how is we make that come off eh?" It asked laughing and getting a three bladed razor. It was make me bleed and I was screaming in pain.

"I know the perfect way to shut you up." It says tying a ball around my mouth so I can't speak just muffle. There we go, nice and clean." It says leaning down and licking me while the other licks my breasts.

I muffle really loud trying to close my legs and trying to undo the ropes that are on my hands. "You won't be able to do anything so just give up." It says smirking and takes out it huge cock and rubs me with it.

I growl under my breath. Then It sticks it in and a lot of blood came out. "Oh are you a virgin Sparta? Well then let me take your virginity eh?" It asked smirking again and thrusting deep in me. I moan under my breath and growl at the same time.

'Dante help me!' I think crying because of the pain.

Dante can hear my thoughts and me crying. 'Sparta? Sparta are you there?' Dante asked me with his thoughts.

'Y-yes... but these demons are raping me...so come and help me, here is a picture of where I am, you probably know where it is.!' I tell Dante by my thoughts.

'Hurry...please!'

Dante heads there as fast as he can.

He gets to the ally way but sees demons everywhere guarding a door. 'That must by where she is at.' Dante says in his mind. He gets his sword out and startes slashing at the demons.

Once he was finished, he went through the door and started running. He then stopped when he was at the corner of where I was. He peaked behind the corner and went wide eyed. He saw two really big demon raping me and me crying with a ball in my mouth.

"You won't be able to do anything Sparta, no one will come to save you." It says cackling once again. I muffle and growl. "

"I don't think you will rape my friend again you two." Dante says coming from out of the corner.

"Where did you come from?" It asked growling. I try to muffle Dante's name but fail to. "How dare you hurt her!" Dante says getting his sword and slashing both demons.

They both bleed out and growl. "How dare you hit me with a sword!" It says charging at Dante but fail to. Dante slashes it in half. "You will pay someday... you will PAY!" It says fading away.

Dante looks at the other with a mean look. It runs away. "Ha." Dante smirks coming up to me. "What did it do to you, you are all bloody." Dante says taking everything off of me.

"Thank you Dante, I would have died if it weren't for you." I said falling to the ground breathing hard. "Well its ok now I got you." Dante says picking me up in his arms and kissing me on the lips. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck snuggling into his chest.

He smiles and takes me to Devil May Cry. He puts me into a warm bath and washes me throughly getting all the blood off my body.

He also looks at my body and blushes. I smile and let him touch me cause I know he loves me for me.

When he is done I get up slowly but my legs start to wobble and start to fall but, Dante catches me just in time. My breasts are touching his hands. He blushes. I moan a little.

"Try and be more careful ok?" Dante says smiling. "O-ok." I say blushing as well. He helps dry my body with a towel. "Thanks." I say putting my clothes on.

We go downstairs and I sit on the couch While Dante is standing by the door. "I will be right back ok?" Dante says opening the door and leaving.

Dante heads the the jewelry store to get me a diamond ring. He goes in and goes up to the front desk. "I would like to buy a diamond ring please." Dante says rubing the back of his head.

"Ok follow me please." The clerk says walking over to a case full of beautiful diamond rings.

He notices a 4 carat ring shining beautifully in gold. "O would like that one please." Dante says pointing to the ring.

"Ok follow me to the front." The clerk says walking back to the front desk and Dante pays for the and leaves.

While he is walking back to Devil May Cry, He opens the red velvet ring box and sees hos the rings looks. He smiles and keeps walking to Devil May Cry.

When he gets to the door, he puts the ring in the box in his pocket and walks in. "I'm back." Dante says walking in and looking around but doesn't see me anywhere.

Dante goes upstairs and hears moaning coming from the bathroom. He quietly makes a crack in the bathroom door. He sees me moaning and masterbating on the floor calling his name.

He goes wide eyed. He closes the door really quietly so I can't hear him. He goes back downstairs and sits at his desk. 'Wow, I guess she likes me.' Dante says in his mind not wanting to say it out loud.

5 minutes later, I come from out of the bathroom and go downstairs. "Hey Dante, did you just get back?" I ask smiling. "Ummm...Yes, yes I did." Dante says messing with the velvet box in his pocket.

"Ok?" I say going to sit on the couch. "Umm Sparta?" Dante asks. I look up at him. "Yes?" I ask cocking my head. "Can you come with me out to eat somewhere?" Dante asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok." I say smiling and getting up from the couch and going out the door with Dante to a fast food place of his choice.

We get to Mcdonald's. We go in and order some burgers.

When we get done, he brings me to a lake. I look around and see a beautiful dark blue lake cause it is night time. The moon is shining bright over my face. Dante smiles.

Dante gets on one knee in front of me and takes a red velvet box out of his pocket. "Dante?" I ask putting my hands over my chest. "i have something to ask you." Dante says.

I go wide eyed. "Is that what I think it is?" I say in between breaths.

Sparta Calis, will you marry me?" Dante asks opeing the box showing a golden ring with a 4 carat diamond in it.

"Yes, yes I will." I say getting down on my knees and kiss him on the lips deeply. He kisses back. He puts the ring on my finger. I smile and hug him.

Our wedding day is a month from when he proposed.

Trish, Lady, and Kyrie come to help me with the wedding dress.

Dante (of cource), Nero, and Vergil come to the wedding, a lot of my friends and family come, so does my brother Devin and my sister Alice. Also a lot of Dante's friends and family.

Dante is sitting on the alter waiting and talking with friends and family while I am getting on my wedding dress.

Trish, Lady, and Kyrie come in and help me into the dress. "You look beautiful in this dress Sparta." Kyrie says smiling.

"You know when we are you'll are done with the dress, you can bring in Nero, just don't let him spoil the surprize for Dante." I say smiling. "Ok." Kyrie says smiling.

My wedding dress is embroidered with real red Ruby's and red Topaz. I can't explain how beautiful the dress looks.

Nero came in and smiled. "Hey Sparta." Nero says coming up to me and giving me a hug. Kyrie's cheeks puffed up with jealousy. "Oh come on Kyrie it's just a hug." I say giggling.

I get out of the dressing room while the doors to the church are closed and I am behind the closed doors so no one can see me until the wedding starts.

A few minutes later the here come the bride song comes on. The doors open, I see all of my family and friends smiling, also I see Dante's friends and family.

My little sister Callie is the ring and flower girl so she is right behind me touching the dress. I giggle.

I start to walk down the aisle to the alter. I see Dante smiling. I blush in response. My little sister is throwing the flowers in front of me and holding the rings on a purple velvet pillow.

I finally smile when I get up on the alter on the side of Dante looking at the preacher with him. We looked at each other and smiled then looked back the the preacher.

Then the preacher started.

Now is is time to say our vows.

""Will you, Dante, have Sparta to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher says to Dante.

"I do."

"And will you, Sparta, have Dante to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?" The preacher say to me.

"I do."

"Now repeat after me." He says.

"I, Dante Sparda, take thee Sparta, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife." He says to Dante

"I, Dante Sparda, take thee Sparta, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife." Dante says repeating the preacher and facing me.

"And I, Sparta, take Dante, to be my husband, and before god and these witnesses I promise to be faithful and true to my husband." He says to me.

"I, Sparta, take Dante, to be my husband, and before god and these witnesses I promise to be faithful and true to my husband." I say repeating the preacher and facing Dante.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." He says to Dante.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." Dante repeats putting the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." I repeat putting the ring on Dante's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher says smiling.

Dante pulls the vel from the front of my face and kisses me deeply. I kiss back. Every starts standing up and claping for us.

Dante picks me up bridal style and walks off the aisle with me in his strong arms. I blush of cource.


	2. the baby

We got married 12 months ago and we are happy together. We love each other of cource. I am now pregnant and haven't told Dante yet.

I am only 8 months right now. I will tell him, I promised myself I . I was sitting on the couch while Dante sits at his desk. I am just pondering about when to tell Dante about my pregnancy.

Dante was just sitting there with a magazine on his face sleeping. I sighed and sat back into the couch and closed my eyes for a little while.

Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I yawned and looked to see Dante but he wasn't there at his desk.

I looked around again but still didn't see Dante. "Dante?" I asked getting up. "Dante...where are you?" I ask going upstairs to his room.

I opened the door but saw no one in there. "Dante!" I yell going to the bathroom next.

I opened the door to see nothing but the bathroom. I go back downstairs to look around one more time but still don't see him. "Where the hell did Dante go?" I ask myself sighing.

I go lay on my back on the couch so I don't hurt the baby. I put my hands behind my head and fall asleep. Then later, Dante wakes me up. My eyes pop open with anger.

"Dante! Where the hell did you go!" I yell rubbing my temple. "Woah, woah, no need to get mad. I just went to the store." Dante say rubbing the back of his head.

Dante goes back to sit at his desk while I sit up on the couch. I sigh again. I smile when I see Dante flipping through a fasion magazine.

"Why do girls want such expensive clothes! It's insane!" Dante says throwing the magazine down onto the table.

I giggle. I get up and go upstairs to my room and whimper. I hold my stomach and fall to the floor and whimper a little louder.

Later I get back up to go to bed and fell straight asleep under the cover of my bed. Later that night Dante came in slowly while I was asleep and saw me tossing and turning and whimpering. I was also holding my stomach really tight.

Dante slowly took my hand off my stomach to touch it. He feels kicking in my stomach. He goes wide eyed.

'She is pregnant!' Dante yelled in his mind taking his hand off my stomach. 'Why hasn't she told me yet?' Dante thought sighing lightly.

Dante put my hand back on my stomach and left the room quietly. He went back downstairs to sit in his desk to think.

Then come morning Dante was still at his desk but sleeping. I got up to go to the bathroom.

I closed the door of the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and fixed my hair.

Then I went downstairs to sit on the couch. I sighed. 'Ok I will tell Dante now.' I thought smiling. "Dante? Dante, wake up I have something to tell you." I say smiling.

"What?" Dante asks rubbing his and and yawning. "Well... ummm... I'm pregnant." I say looking down. "I know already." Dante says. "Really?" I ask cocking my head.

"Ok how far are you?" Dante asks sighing. "8 months..." I trail off. He goes wide eyed. "So the baby will be here soon?" Dante asks. "Yes." I say.

"Ok." Dante says getting up and coming to sit next to me. He touches my stomach softly and rubs it gently. I smile and touch his hand.

It was night time and I went to my room and got under the covers and fell asleep. Dante also goes to bed.

1 month later, I wake up that morning groaning and getting up carefully. I started heading downstairs. I sit on the couch while Dante is out at the store.

Trish and Lady just came in and asked for Dante but I said he wasn't here. I told them to stay just in case the baby come before Dante gets back.

4 hours later, Dante is still not back. Then I feel a big cramp in my stomach. "Oww." I say pushing myself back into the couch and holding my stomach tight.

"Are you having the baby?" Trish asks concerned. "I don't know but my stomach hurts really bad." I say growling.

"I think you are having the baby." Lady says coming over to me. Trish and Lady helped me up.

But I fall back down to the floor. "I don't think we can make it to the hospital." Lady says.

"I guess we have to deliver the baby." Trish says going to the bathroom getting a towel, 2 small blankets that are pink and blue, and hot water.

After that, I hear a baby cry. I smile. "Its a baby boy." Trish says handing me my baby boy. I smile at him and kiss his forehead.

"What are you going to name him?" Lady asks me smiling. "Sparda." I say. I get my clothes bck on and go sit on the couch with Sparda in my hands.

Trish and lady come sit next to me. I let them hold Sparda. Then they give him back to me and I cuddle with him for a little while.

Then Trish and Lady say bye and leave Devil May Cry and leave me alone with Sparda.

Later that night while I am laying on the couch sleeping with my son, Dante comes in and says im back. I don't wake up at all.

Dante sees me with a baby in my arms sleeping with me. 'Is that our new born child?' Thought Dante coming over and being careful not to wake me up and picks up the baby to see that the baby is a boy.

Dante smiles and cooes the Sparda. Sparda wakes up and giggles and cooes but doesn't cry. Dante goes to sit at his desk with Sparda in his hands. He rocks the baby asleep an goes to put Sparda back in my arms.


End file.
